


The Election Of Gayteen Hundred

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom Madison, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jefferson Is A Horny Fuck, M/M, Pillow Talk, Politics Discussion In Bed, Top Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A different setting for the beginning exchange of "The Election of 1800."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh Madison is such a bottom f i g h t m e

Their mouths slotted against each other again and again, swallowing any moans that may have been audible.

"You have so many people around your home, Thomas," James mumbled, arching his back, "Aren't you the least bit worried one of them will catch us in a compromising position?"

"Why, should I be?" James gave him the _look_ , or as best he could when he was that close to finishing in Thomas’ hand.

“Y-yes! There’s a law that says- _ah, right there-_ homosexuality will be punished by castration and imprisonment?”

"I can afford to live dangerously," Thomas grinned, before letting out another moan, "I'm a very important man."

"You're an asshole," James muttered affectionately, to which Jefferson did not disagree. Jacking them both together, Thomas stroked with careful precision until Madison was coming hard in his hand, letting out these soft little noises of approval. He came not long after with a drawn out sigh and a sharp gasp when he spilled over both their dicks.  They cleaned up with a wet cloth Thomas had by the bed.

"Mmmm," he groaned in satisfaction, the low sound reverberating down his chest. Beside him, James rolled onto his stomach and propped his head up with a yawn.

"That was good," Madison smiled a little, and Thomas nodded, placing his hands behind his head. Noticing there was something wrong, James placed a hand on Thomas' chest. "Are you alright?"

"Just... a little perplexed," the taller man sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I thought this would help alleviate some of the stress, but... shit, it ain't goin' nowhere."

"You're running for president, Thomas," James said, his voice taking on that stern, no-nonsense tone, "That's stressful business."

"Yeah," Thomas huffed, shifting in bed and turning over, "I just can't stop thinking about the outcome- every action has its equal opposite reaction. Adams shit the bed-" James raised an eyebrow, and Thomas glared. "-Oh, come on, you know I love the guy, but... he's gone and shot himself in the foot with all the bills he's passed. He's pissed off the federalists, pissed off the democratic republicans even more, so now he's got no one on his side."

"You’re right about that, at least… there's no way John Adams is going to win- so that's one less candidate you have to worry about," James pointed out.

"But now I'm facing Aaron _Burr_?" Thomas complained, "With his own ridiculous factions? How can that guy even _run_?!" James shrugged, tracing soothing patterns across the smattering of dark hair on Thomas' chest.

"He's very attractive in the north, New Yorkers seem to like his chances." Thomas scoffed.

"He's not very forthcoming on any particular stances!"

James nodded, resting his chin on Thomas' shoulder. "Yeah, you ask him a question, he dances. You cannot get a straight answer out of the man."

"His answers are about as straight as Alexander Hamilton," Thomas laughed out loud, and James blinked at him, deadpanning:

"You're literally in bed with another man as you laugh about his lack of heterosexuality." Thomas dropped his smile.

"You ruined the joke." James rolled his eyes as Thomas went on. "Anyway, they go and say all this shit, like I'm a Francophile, but hey- at least they know I _know_ where France is!" James pressed a kiss to Thomas' throbbing temple before weaving their legs together under the covers. This seemed to calm the agitated man a little, though his frown didn’t let up.

"Thomas, that's the problem," James tried, going back to playing with Jefferson's chest hair, "They see Burr as a less extreme you."

"Eh," the taller man waved off, but James straddled his hips, taking his jaw in hand and turning Thomas' face forward.

"You need to change course," he said, stern face back on, "A key endorsement might redeem you." Thomas groaned a little, nudging his hips up against James' weight. They had just finished their first round not five minutes ago, but Thomas couldn’t help the twitch his cock gave when James looked that debauched on his lap. Bringing himself back to the present with great effort, Thomas bit his lip.

"Who did you have in mind?" he murmured, indulging James and running his hands up his gorgeously bulky arms. He really ought not to cover up so much in public, with a body like this... but Thomas supposed he needed all the layers, since his friend was sick all the time.

"Don't laugh," James said softly, offering a small smile. 

"Who is it?" Thomas asked slowly, stalling his movements.

"You used to work on the same staff," James replied, as Thomas let out a "Whaaaaaat?!"

"It might be nice," James shrugged, feeling Thomas' cock rise to the occasion again under his gyrating, "I mean, it would be really nice to get Hamilton to back you."

"Sure, it might be nice," Jefferson laughed, completely tossing the idea, but upon seeing James' earnest expression, cleared his throat. "It... would be nice, I suppose... if I had Hamilton on my side."

"Think about it, is all," James whispered, tapping his head playfully, "But for now... I'm tired of talking about him." Nipping at Thomas' lip and giving one last nudge of his hips down against Thomas' boner, the candidate growled.

"Ohhh ho, do you have any idea how funny you're going to walk tomorrow, Madison?"

"I've got a conceivable picture, Thomas, if last time was any indication. May I say, you fuck exceptionally well when you're angry after a cabinet meeting."  

"At least Hamilton’s good for one thing- pissing me off and skyrocketing my sex drive.” The taller man leaned over to begin attacking James’ face with kisses, breathing becoming heavier as air became tight between them. Just as Thomas’ hand went down to reach James’ dick again, the other man pressed a finger to his chest.

“Thomas… if you get into office-" he murmured, giving him a look that spoke volumes. Thomas felt a creeping sadness, but pushed the feeling down.

“Fuck that, tonight’s not the night to-"

“You can’t have _any_ scandals,” James insisted, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Please, I can’t do this now,” Thomas begged, eyes pleading as he regarded the man he cared for so much beside him, “We’ll figure something out, when the time comes.” 

“Thomas,” James sighed fondly, stroking his finger down lower, “Your outrageous sex life is going to be your political downfall. You’re too reckless about this!”

“Would you rather I not be?” Thomas retorted, nipping at James’ earlobe and taking his cock back in hand. Drawing in a sharp gasp, James shook his head, a blush spreading. “Good. Now let's party like I've already won the election- 'cause yo, let's be honest... I have."

James grinned as his companion's cocky attitude, and went in for the kiss as they rolled over in bed, Thomas slotting himself back between James' spread legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have since refuted my opinion that Jemmy is a bottom, so it looks like I'll have to fight myself.


End file.
